


Day 19 of Write Every Day in November (Forgotten Birthday)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [19]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey can't help, but think he's forgetting something.





	

Michelangelo walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend and flopped down onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. He was trying to relax because something about the day felt off. Mikey was sure he was forgetting something, but it wasn’t any of his family or friends birthday. He had checked and double checked, but he just couldn’t figure what was happening today. 

He sighed and found something interesting. He looked at the time and saw that Leatherhead's would be home soon. He was thinking of texting him about what they wanted to do for dinner when his phone buzzed. Mikey saw a text from his boyfriend asking to meet up at their favorite Japanese restaurant.

He wondered why Leatherhead's would want to met him when the restaurant was in the opposite direction from his work to their home. Why not just come ere and pick him up. Still he didn’t question it and turned off the tv before gathering his things and heading out.

He felt confused again when he saw the lights on but none inside. He he started before pushing the door open and it opened with ease.

Mikey began to look around, but before he could call out the lights went dark. The young blond was shocked, but just as quickly the lights were flicked back on and all his friends and family were suddenly in from of him yelling. “surprise.”

He blinked in shock and frowned. “What's going on?”

Everyone got.a confused look before Leo stated; “it’s your birthday.” 

Mikey thought about it and realized he was right. ‘I thought I was forgetting something.”

Everyone chucked and Mikey blushed silently.

“Come my son, let us eat and enjoy the night.”Mikey smiled widely and nodded. The rest of the night was spent laughing and eating and opening gifts. Despite forgetting what today was it was one of the best birthdays Mikey had ever had.


End file.
